Conventional, a compressor includes a hermetic space defined by a shell, and the shell is provided with an inlet hole and an outlet hole for refrigerant. The hermetic space in the compressor may be divided into a suction volume and a compression volume, which are isolated by an internal member of the compressor and are respectively located at two ends of the hermetic space.
Generally, the compressor includes a motor. The motor is disposed in the suction volume, and at least includes a stator and a rotor. The stator is located at an outer side of the motor, and is fixedly mounted relative to the shell. The rotor is disposed at a central position of the motor, and is rigidly connected to a drive shaft of the compressor.
A motor spacer is provided to fix the stator of the motor to the shell of the compressor. The motor spacer includes a ring element pressed onto an outer surface of the stator. Multiple fixing elements are integrally formed with the ring element, and protrude from the ring element outwardly and radially. During assembly of the compressor, the shell of the compressor is press fit onto the stator with the motor spacer, so that the radially outer surface of the protrusions of the motor spacer is in contact with an inner surface of the shell.
However, nature frequency of the conventional motor spacer has resonance with electromagnetic frequency of a motor of a compressor (especially variable-speed compressor) to some extent. Therefore, the conventional motor spacer cannot meet noise and vibration requirements for the compressor.